Guardian Angel
by PhantomHeero
Summary: Yuka is a young teen who doesn't believe in fairy tales ever since her father died. But when she begins to open her eyes, she see's things that people have been missing out on. Madlax?


Chapter 1: Saved by an Angel.

A young girl skipped across the side walk and towards her mother. The little girl had short dirty blonde hair a little higher then her shoulders, two braids going down her hair locks on each side of her head, and brown sparkling eyes.

"Hurry up now Yuka," the mother said. She stood in front of the street, ready to grab the little girl's hand and cross it. "Hey mommy, guess what, it's my birthday!" The little girl smiled. The mother smiled back, nodding, "how old are you now, Yuka?" "I am 6!"

Her mother smiled even more, and they began to walk across the street, not seeing a truck heading towards them. The mother made it across the street but Yuka stopped to pick up a stone she had dropped.

Her mother heard a horn then looked to see a truck heading straight towards her daughter, "YUKA?"

Yuka looked towards her mother, then turned to the truck, "mommy?" Suddenly a shadow crossed the eye sight of her mother.

SkeeeEEEeee

Crash

The girl had been thrown to the side of the road being caught by her mother.

The mother's eyes became wide; she softly rubbed the head of the quivering girl. Yuka cried from fear, having no idea what she would have felt if she was hit.

The truck hit a lamp on the side of the road, the engine smoking a little. The truck driver looked around then began kicking the door until it slammed open, jumping out, and running to the girl and her mother. "Are you alright!" He asked worried to death.

"Yeah, yeah, she…she is fine." The mother stuttered, "go and see what you hit, it will need more help." The driver nodded and ran to the front of the car to examine it.

Yuka lifted her head, looking up at the wall behind her mother, to see a woman kneeling on top of the wall, she had perfect balance.

The woman had black hair down to her elbows, and black hollow eyes. She whispered something and disappeared right when Yuka blinked.

8 years later

Beep, beep, beep, beep

A hand sprung out from the covers of a bed to only turn off the annoying alarm clock. Yuka sat up and stretched, "What time is it?" She asked herself.

She looked out the window next to her bed. "I had that dream again," she yawned and looked at her clock, yelping seeing the time. "I am going to be late again!" She jumped out of bed, grabbing some clothes off the floor of the disastrous room, and ran to the bathroom.

After 3 minutes she ran out fixing her black school shoes. She grabbed her brief case and quickly fixed her hair, she ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

Her mother sat at the table reading the newspaper, and eating buttered toast, "You're going to be late again, don't miss school this time." "Ok, bye." She ran out the door which headed outside. She climbed a fence and raced off towards her school.

"I'll never make it in time, ah, what am I saying, I'll just jinx my…" the school bell rang. She stopped at a corner of the block she was on, huffing, and sighing from relief. She looked around the corner to see if the bullies where there. She stood up straight and took a deep breath, and began to walk, running into another girl just about her age.

She opened her eyes and then quickly backed up in fear. The other girl clenched her fist, "are you ready for your daily beaten!"

Yuka closed her eyes tightly, ready to get pounded.

Everything went black

Yuka woke up behind some bushes, which were in front of her school. She rubbed her head, and felt blood going down to her lips.

She covered her nose, and looked around in tears, a cloth slowly floated down next to her. She blinked, and grabbed it, looking up to see no one that could have dropped it. "Mysterious…"

She put the cloth over her nose and got up, turning to a window just slightly over her head. She jumped to grab the edge of the window seal, and pulled herself up to look inside. She looked around the room; no one was in there, so she looked at the clock.

"I slept all the way through school," she sighed, "oh well, like it matters." She let go of the window seal and crawled through the bushes. She looked around, no one was around. She sighed again, and walked down an alley which was in between old Japanese style houses.

"Father left when I was 8, I almost, I am always bullied, I have no friends, and my mother lost her job, what else could happen." She sighed yet again making it back to the back of her house.

"At least tomorrow is Saturday, although I am not sike about going to bed; all those nightmares." She walked inside the house, and read the note that was on the kitchen table.

Note:

Dear Yuka, I am going to the bar to get a few drinks. I've worked all day so I am planning on coming home later tonight. Tomorrow we'll talk about why you skipped school, and don't tell me it was those bullies again. Go out and get some food, then come home and go off to bed. There is some money next to this note.

love Mom.

Yuka crumpled the paper, grabbed the money; which was only 50 cents, and went up stairs, to her room. She threw the paper ball on the floor next to the pile of notes her mother wrote to her about going out.

She dropped her brief case and walked to the night stand next to her bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out a book called, Guardian Angels. She opened it and began to read from the beginning.

Story

Everybody has an Angel. Guardian angels always watch over their Miracle Child.

Once upon a time a young girl ran across a field and to a river, the river was a sacred river, to bring luck. The child never had any friend, or anyone to talk to.

One day she walked home to see both of her parents being killed, and thrown into the sacred river. She was caught by the murderers and was threatened to be killed.

She closed her eyes tightly and was suddenly set free, when she opened her eyes she saw a woman's hand reaching out to her.

"Hi, I am Anoka, you're Guardian Angel…"

Yuka slammed the book shut, "if Guardian Angels are real, why hasn't mine saved me yet."

Yuka threw the book across the room and ran out of the house.

Yuka walked by a bakery shop and looked inside the window to see delicious plates of cakes, cookies, breads, and cup cakes.

She licked her lips and blinked hearing her stomach growl. She walked inside and to the counter.

"How much are the cupcakes?" She asked putting her hands on her stomach while it growls.

The chubby clerk pointed to a sign which said cupcakes are a dollar a piece.

Yuka sighed, "Do you have anything for 50 cents?" She asked.

The clerk grabbed a roll from a basket and handed it to her, "50 cents, gets you this."

She nodded, and gave him the 50 cents and took the roll. She stared at it for a second then left the store, heading towards her house.

"At least it's something," she took a bite from it, and swallowed it hard. The bullies from earlier from the day came up to her.

"What' a eating?" One of the bullies said. Yuka just backed up. The teen girl that was tall and chubby took the roll away, "it's a roll, and it's mine." The girl ate it all in one bite.

The muscular girl grabbed Yuka by the collar of her shirt, "I didn't see you in school, did you really sleep that long?" The girl punched her in the stomach, and then threw her into the ground.

Yuka huddled into a ball, holding her arms against her stomach, eyes tightly shut, gasping for air. The girls scoffed and walked off.

Yuka coughed rapidly trying to find some air in her system. She slowly got some air, with a lot of pain. The sun slowly set behind her, and no one was around to see her in pain.

15 minutes later

Yuka walked slowly over a bridge, tears in her eyes, it was just about dark, she wiped the tears out of her eyes, and looked up to the first star that was out. "I wish upon this first star that…"

A crash came from the forest behind her, she looked quickly. No one was there. "I wish, I could have a more exciting life." She looked at the ground, sighing from the shivers of fear.

The bushes in front of her started to shake, she looked at them, backing up. She turned around and ran off, looking behind her to see nothing chase her, but she didn't stop, she continued to run and run home.

When she got home, she locked the door and ran upstairs to her room, and locked her door, closing her window, and putting curtains over it. She climbed in her bed, and hid under her blankets, crying from fear, and pain of her past.

Her eyes widened, seeing the Guardian Angel book under he covers, the last time she remembered the book was thrown across the room.

"How did this get here…" She asked herself and picked it up, and opened to the last page, which said in the middle of a white background. 'But only Guardian Angels come out to special people.' Those somehow made her smile, and feel more confident.

She slowly trailed off to sleep, holding the book in her arms, the lights outside beginning to dim.


End file.
